Beacon in the Dark Temporary Title
by kala43
Summary: An Artemis's huntresses story. Set in ancient Greece. Please read and review! criticism welcome! rated k  just to be safe! Atlanta is my own baby! swipper no swipping! :
1. Chapter 1

Soooooooooooo… This is my first story. I hope you guys like it! The setting is in ancient Greece. If u guys get confused PM me and I will explain. 

Beacon in the Dark

I ran as hard as I could in the dark woods. The trees were thrashing around and reaching for me, as if pleading with me to save them. I jumped as I heard Zeus's thunderbolt crash near me. I wondered who he was mad at. With a start, I realized it might just be me.

My fear was pushed aside as I again saw the beautiful stag. He nodded to me, as best a stag could, anyway. He glowed gently, like the moon when it is at its most beautiful. He called to me, without the use of words. I chased after him, though I knew not why.

I remembered the first day I saw her. My mother and I were out walking in the gardens, when I was astonished by a slight glow behind the bushes.

"Isn't it a little early for lanterns, Mother?" I asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean, child, there aren't any lanterns out. Atlanta, dear, are you sick?"

"No, no, Mother, I'm fine," I was really shaken up. "Can I go get some berries for dessert?"

"Well, all right dear," she said hesitantly, "but don't go too far and be careful. Zeus seems angry, so don't do anything to anger one of the gods."

I nodded and strolled out of our townhouse with my basket in hand.

I would never tell my mother, but to get the berries she likes I have to go a lot deeper into the forest then I probably should. However, I was never alone and unprotected. I had made a friend in Silvia, a little wolf pup I had found. I was her only family. When I met her, she was only a few weeks old. Silvia came up to me, and before I could stop her, my scent covered all of her fur. Her family didn't recognize the pup so I took her in. I understood her, just as she understood me.

I met Silvia at the edge of town. As we walked into the woods, I absently petted her and she licked me.

Later on, when Silvia and I were resting, I told her how I wished I could be one of Artemis' huntresses. It had been sprinkling but as I said that the rain got harder, and moments later the thunder started.

(Unflashback) I was reached into the present as I tripped and fell; face first, in the mud. Silvia whined at me to get up. I blindly got up and let Silvia guide me to shelter.

When I finally felt the rain stop, I wiped the mud out of my eyes. When I could see again, the scene that was in front of me was like one of a dream. It was a placid, beautiful clearing. I looked up at the sky above and could see the rain falling but none of it hit me. I knew this was where the stag had come from because it radiated with the same type of energy.

"Hello Atlanta. Nice of you to join us."

Ha-ha got u guys at a real cliff hanger there! Plz read and rate! Criticism is welcome! If u like this story plz keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back! 4 people favorited my story! And I only knew 2 of them! Thank you guys! This chapter is relatively short sorry! Well now continue on the journey of Atlanta

**Chapter 2: Supernatural Forces at Work **

I spun around and stopped facing the speaker. A girl of about 17 sat before me. She had brown hair that was streaked with gold. She had deep blue eyes. She told me to sit, and I did. Her voice was commanding yet welcoming, kind yet authoritative, all in all melodious. She handed me a bowl of soup. I was silent for I was taking in the clearing.

I was obviously in a makeshift camp. The ground was covered in wildflowers. In a protective ring around the clearing was a ring of strong old trees. A stream ran through, and tripped and fell over stones on its way. (PM me if u get the illusion) The borders must have been magic because I could still hear the thunder and still could not feel the rain. I was distracted from my observing by my ravenous stomach.

As I finally ate, I looked at the girl who was obviously the leader. I had just noticed that there were others but at the moment something was tugging at my mind and I knew it had to do with her. She oddly reminded me of someone. My spoon was halfway to my mouth when it hit me.

Suddenly, my spoon fell to the ground; I suppose I dropped it.

"Artemis?" I inquired tentatively.

Slowly, she smiled at me and the other girls cheered. I could have sworn the moon shined a little brighter for that beautiful moment.

Sooo guys. Thoughts? Comments? Anything? I'd love to hear from you about anything!


End file.
